Slapping Love
by overheat
Summary: Sokka boredom leads to a fight with Toph and a moment between the two. This story is stupid to warn you ahead of time. Tokka fluff.


This is suppose to be stupid and short. Or was that the other way around. Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

_"Man, I'm bored."_ thought Sokka as he perched onto a rock sharpening his boomerang. The gang had to stay in the same spot for a couple of days because Appa became to sick to fly. Sokka shudders at the thought of how Appa sneezed on him earlier like he did at the South Pole. He was bored beyond all reason while he sat there waiting for Appa to get better so they could move on. 

Aang and Katara were doing water bending practice by a river while Toph practiced with her earth bending near Sokka location. Toph picks up a rock and tosses it toward an oak tree missing it by a few inches. "Keep trying Toph you almost missed it." Sokka said lamely in a sarcastic tone. Toph glares at him with her sightless eyes. She was going to crush him with a boulder, but decided to do something to him that she would find funny other then bending a rock upside his head.

She walks over to Sokka's location and gets his attention. "Hey Sokka, I got something to give you." she tells him. Sokka looks at her with the awareness that this might be a trick. "What?" he asked while bracing himself for a rock attack. The only attack he got was a hard slap across his left cheek. "That was for being sarcastic." smiled Toph as she walked away.

Sokka rubbed his cheek surprised that a young girl like Toph could hit so hard. But, his cheek didn't hurt at all like his manly pride did from receiving that hit from a girl. Sokka grumbles to himself while thinking of something that he could do to Toph to get her back. He decided on returning the present she gave him. He leaves his rocky perch and approaches Toph from behind while giving off the most menacing facial expression he could though he knew it didn't matter.

"Hey, Toph turn around I got something I want to say to your face." he said to her when he was only a couple of feet off. "What is it?" said Toph as she turned to Sokka and was greeted with a slap across her right cheek. "That is for being arrogant at times." said Sokka.

Toph rubbed her cheek noticing that Sokka hit her with full force. She thinks for a moment then slaps Sokka across his right cheek. "That is for eating like a pig." she tells him.

Sokka thinks while rubbing his cheek from the last blow. He gives Toph a slap across her left cheek after he comes up with something. "That is for not having any manners." he told her.

Toph slaps him across his left cheek. "That is for being an idiot." she tells him.

Sokka slaps her across the right check. "That is for being blind."

"That's not a good reason."

"Give me an excuse."

After about an hour and a good couple hundred slaps later they are still at it. Sokka and Toph kept going after the other one nether of them wanting to accept defeat. It was Sokka's turn and he was unfortunately out of ideas. He stared at Toph while she stared back so to speak. The cheeks off both of the kids were pretty red and hurting badly by now. But they both continued on expecting the other to give up.

"Do you give up yet?" asked Toph hoping he would admit defeat since she will never break. Sokka got an idea and new that Toph wouldn't be able to out do this. He quickly grabs Toph by the shoulders and brings her close to him where he kisses her right on the lips. Toph's eyes shot wide open with surprise at being kissed by the boy she had a crush on. Sokka pulled his away from hers. "That is for being so cute." he tells her as he lets go.

Toph stands there frozen like a statue. "Toph?" Sokka sounded a little bit concerned. He snaps his finger next to her ear and gets no response from her. He taps Toph on the forehead and she falls backward onto the ground still not moving. Sokka checks her and finds that the shock of him kissing her made her pass out.

He gets back onto the rock and starts sharping his boomerang while thinking about what he just did. He realized that what he said about Toph being cute was the truth. _"Today wasn't so boring after all."_ he thought as he sharpened his boomerang while his cheeks turned redder from blushing.

* * *

Yes, it's a stupid story I know, but it did have a Sokkoph moment in the end. This story was suppose to be stupid. I honestly can't see that really happening in the show. RR if you did like it please. 


End file.
